See You On the Other Side
by Ethereal Void
Summary: Ed finds the second gate, but where it leads is unexpected. He meets Tina and Holly, two fangirls. They must now help him and Al get home. M for future lemons, language, and violent scenes. I changed the title
1. The Landing

**Yeah, so this is my long lost story. I unearthed it a few days ago, and decided to type it. Have fun with it! And no, I don't own any of the copywrited characters, countries, or objects in this story. So don't sue the pennyless student!**

"AL!" Ed screamed, running across the room. Al just had to be standing in the middle when Shao opened a portal. "Return to me, my body! My family!" Shao shouted. 'What a nutjob,' Ed thought. "AL! Get off that damn circle!"

"I-can't-brother," Al struggled to move his disabled legs. Ed rolled his eyes and bit the bullet, running on to the transmutation circle. There was a flash of blue white light and Ed and Al saw the gate.

"Oh no!" Al clanked around, trying to escape. Turned out that was not necessary. "A SECOND gate?!" Ed was in total awe. How the hell could there be a second gate? There was only two worlds right? RIGHT?!?!

The other gate opened and sucked Ed and Al in. Ed hit some thing soft, then the ground. Owie.

Holly's POV

Tina and her "secret twin" Holly were walking down the empty halls of MIT. Tina and Holly hed helped out ofter their technology classes to get some extra points. "Why is it," Holly whined to the blank walls. "That we do great on the hands on tests, but written tests, we suck?"

"I HATE written tests," Tina agreed. Suddenly, sonething manifested itself out of thin air and fell on Tina.

FIRST PERSON!

A clatter of metal behind me caused me to whip around fast. A suit of armor? What the hell?

Tina shoved the thing that fell on her off. "Oh, my , God." She said, getting up. "What the crap." Whatever it was got up and sighed as the right arm hung uselessly.

Tina's POV

Oh my God, what jerk crashed int o me? Holly's eyes almost fell out and she pointed behind me.

"Damn," Whoever it was cursed. "This arm seriously sucks. I have to talk to Winry."

"What?! You idiot. You going to apologize for- oh." I turned around, prepared to beat the baka to the ground and saw him clearly. Blond hair caught back in a braid. Red jacket, black suit underneath. Golden eyes. Right arm not quite working.

Edward Elric.

Holy God.

"But then again, where am I?" Ed looked up at our shocked faces. "What?"

Holly motioned me over for a little chat. "Okay, now what? That's Ed and I suspect the armor is-"

"Al, you idiot." Ed kicked the pile of armor lightly.

"Alphonse." Holly finished. "What are we supposed to say? Oh right, you don't exist here?"

"I'm thinking!" I hissed tersely. Oooohh God in heaven.

"Look, I'm going to get some tools from the workshop. Alphonse and Edward need some work desperatly. I'll do Al. He's less likely to hit me." Holly scuttled off in search of our tools. We both were majoring in medical technology, i.e. combining machines with humans. They seemed to have already perfected the art. Holly came rushing back with our tool box. She slammed it down, kneeled next to the suit of armor and asked, "Now, what can't you move?"

"My legs," came the little tinny reply from the armor. "Right," Holly got down to business.

I glanced at Ed, who was looking at me like he wasn't sure he trusted us. "You going to let me help you?"

Ed flopped on the floor, pulling off his jacket. I dug out a unversal wrench and examined the arm. It was amazing. "Do you know how this works?" I inquired.

"The auto mail is fused to my nerves so my brain can control it. Don't you have auto mail?"

"No," I determinedly not looking at his gorgeous chest. I loosened a screw to see the effect. The arm wobbled and near fell apart. "Ah, whoops." I giggled sheepishly, tightening the screw. "How did You get here?" I asked as I pulled off the top shoulder plate and began working on the wires underneath. "Just my luck, I found there is a second gate way too late to do any thing. Where am I any way?"

"Ummm...well...you're not in Amestris."

"Where then?"

"New England, Massachusetts."

"A piece of England broke off and floated away?!"

I heard Holly snort, trying no to laugh.

"No, in America. This is 2006."

Holly chimed in. "And bad news," Ed looked at her. "People don't think alchemy exists." Ed's mouth dropped open and his face turned purple. "And worse-"

"Holly, will you shut up!" She barreled on. "No. They gotta know before we get in massive trouble. You guys only exist as a television show. An anime."

Both Ed and Al fell over. "Nice. Real nice, Holly."

"Well they had to know." Ed sat back up, looking very annoyed. "Al, we have to figure a way to get back."

"All fixed! Some one just loosened a few screws, thats all." Holly grinned at her success. Al stood up and jumped a little. The whole hall rattled. "Whoopsie." said Al. "I can stand again!"

"Who sent you though?" I was still working on Ed's malfunctioning arm. "That Shao creep. I thought he was dead." I reached around Ed to get under his shoulder blade plate. I was practically hugging him. Oh Goddy God. I was touching his friggin' awesome chest. A light blush crept up my cheeks. Unbeknownst to me, a certain blond haired alchemist blushed, too. I put back the plate. "Done."

Ed flexed his fingers, then clapped his hands and transmuted my penlight into a very fancy looking fountain pen.

"WOW," Both our jaws were down. Holly look at Al. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, but not like Brother! He can do it without a circle."

"I know," I said faintly. I couldn't belielve the real FullMetal Alchemist was here, in Massachusetts no less. A horrid thought struck me. Holly had the same thought and let out an "eep!"

"Tina," Holly said very tense. "Where are they staying?"

"We have no choice. They can't be out there on their own. They'll be instantly recognized."

"So they're staying with us."

"Yeah." Me and Holly had shared an apartment near MIT for a year now. It was expensive, but it was worth it.

"WHAT?"

**Oh yeah, go me. Chapter one! Give me some of that hot review!**

**Viviane**


	2. Interlude with a Telephone

**HI!! And here it is, your next chapter! Enjoy!**

Ed's POV

Ten minutes of sneaking around trying not to get seen later, I was sitting on the couch in the girls' apartment. I deduced a while ago the their names were Tina and Holly, and they were obsessed with me. For God's sake, they had a big picture of me from when I mer Rose with my arm and chest uncovered. It had "SHMEXY" written on it. I was in big trouble.

"Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

How are we getting back?"

"How am I supposed to know, Al? We're stuck in the third world, in America, with some girls who think I'm 'shmexy.' Whatever that means."

IN THE KITCHEN

"OH Goosgott in Himmel," Holly wrung her hands like a nervous squirrel."Now that we have them here..."

"What do we do with them."

"Exactly."

"Well if we do take them out, we have to be careful. No one wears a suit of armor any more."

"GIAH!!!!"A wild scream emited from the living room. Tina and Holly rushed to, afraid some one found their "guests."

Alphonse was cowering in a corner (--;;) while Edward was twitching and looking at the ringing phone.

"It's a bloody TELEPHONE. It just looks different." Tina said irritably as Holly dashed to pick up.

"No telephone looks like that!"Edward said stubbornly.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. No. Oh, oh right. That's weird. I'm kinda busy right now. No, seriously. I have," Holly glanced at the still cowering Al. "Guests. Truely? Glows, huh? Blood red...yeah. I'll look ar it tomorrow. Well, it's not like we're in Full Metal Alchemist here!" Holly's laugh was full of irony. "It's not like Ed will pop up and tell you. Plus, he doesn't know everything. Yeah, Roy is hot. Oh come on. Alphonse will get his body back eventually." Her face suddenly flushed bright red. "Oh you did? All the details? I'll talk to you later. Bye." Holly put down the phone and covered her face.

Tina laughed at Holly's pink face. "What did Sarah do?"

"She-she wrote a citrus fan fic. With pictures. With Ed and Roy."

"EW! That's disgusting!"

Ed looked purturbed. "What? What's citrus?"

Tina grabbed Ed and whispered in his ear. "OH MY GOD!" Ed shivered madly. "Ewwww...that's gross. Urg. I feel sick."

"What? What?"

"When you're older, Al," Holly laughed.

TINA'S POV

That night, I snuck out to living room where Ed and Al were. Ed looked so adorable when he slept. He was drooling a bit though. Gross. Al was curled up on the floor, looking perfectly content.

"Tina!" Holly hissed from the doorway. I tiptoed back to the room. "What?"

"I came upon a revalation. You know that phone call I got?" I nodded. "Sarah was given an unknown substance to study. It's a perfectly round stone, blood red and glows. I think it's the Philosiphers Stone."

"Get real, Holly."

"I'm serious!" She whispered fiercely. "It might have fell though when they came. We can give Al his body back!"

"Oh my God. That is without a doubt a brilliant idea. We are super twins!"

"Yup!"

"Is it at MIT?"

"Yeah, Sarah will show me tommorrow. Oh crap."

"What do we do with the anime characters?"

"We can't leave them here." Holly aprehensily danced on the spot.

"We take them with us?"

"We have no choice." I sighed. We would look so stupid with a hottie with metal limbs and a suit of talking armor! Damn. This would be difficult.

**No doubt it will. Tune in for more!**

**Viviane**


	3. Verbal and Literal Stone

**TA DA! Here you go!**

ED'S POV

"So, we're going back to your school,"

"Yes,"

"Even though there's no class today,"

"Yes,"

"To look at a rock?"

"YES!" Tina and Holly screamed at me.

"Just checking," Both of them got sweatdrops.

"If he wasn't so hot, I would have killed him already," Holly muttered. "He's short too." Tina said haughily. Now I was mad.

"YOU CALLING ME AN ULTRA MIDGET?!" Tina turned around with an evil grin. "Yes. You don't mind, do you?"

"GRRR!! TRY AND CALL ME A BEAN AGAIN!" I launched my self at Tina, but Al caught me. "Brother!"

"Good catch, Al." Holly grinned at my stupid little brother.

Eventually I gave up, swearing that one day, when Tina's back was turned, I'd get her back for that little statement.

When we got to the lab, They made us wait outside. Damn, how boring.

HOLLY'S POV

"So, where's it?" I asked Sarah. She looked exremely excited. "This way." She pulled out a tray with a perfectly round stone on it. "Someone brought this in saying it was the devil's work. Like I believe that." Picking up the stone, I marveled at how my fingers left no prints on it. "I tried to take to take a sample," Sarah continued feverishly. "But it won't chip! Not for any thing! Its structural integrity is sturdier than a diamond. About a twelve on the gem scale."

"But it only goes up to ten," Tina pointed out. Sarah nodded vigorously. "Exactly. I was hoping you could shed some light on the subject."

"Errr...Sarah? Can you keep a secret?" I nervously said.

"Sure. What happened?"

"Um, did you get a real good look at the people outside?"

"Not really. What's with the armor? Are they cosplaying Ed and Al?" Tina looked at me. "They are Ed and Al."

"So they are cosplaying."

"No, no, listen. They ARE Edward and Alphonse."

"What the hell are-you can't be serious." Sarah had an anime moment, with the purple and the sweatdrop.

"Oh we are. And this," I held up the glowing red rock. "We think is the Philosopher's Stone. We're hoping to return Al to his body hopfully with the memory."

"And we don't want to get Ed too excited about it," Tina added. "Just in case it's not real."

"Well," Sarah said, running a hand through her hair. "I'll call in Corinne. I hope to God you're not screwing with me."

"We're not. Thanks Sarah." And we left.

THIRD PERSON

They all arrived back at the apartment that evening, after an exhausting day of showing the Elric brothers around. Holly was piggybacking on Al.

"Yay Al! The true iron man! Who isn't really iron!"

"Yay me!" Al shouted. Tina laughed along and Ed just glared evily.

"I have a brilliantoso idea," Holly announced from her perch. "Let's play Truth, Dare, Kiss, Promise!"

**Ooooh, what now? Time will tell...**

**Viviane**


	4. Let the Games Begin!

**Man! This is killing me to type this all up, but that is how much I love you guys!**

THIRD PERSON

"What's that?" Al asked innocently as Holly jumped down.

"Okay, Education Time! First you need at least 4 people a coin and a bottle. We all sit in a circle. We spin the bottle to figure out who is giving the command, then spin again to see who is doing it. The we flip the coin to see if heads, Truth or Dare, or tails, Kiss or Promise. Then we flip again to decide between the two things. Say I got heads, heads. I would do Truth. Now, we can refuse our commands. But in return, we have to do a command out of one that is predeterminded. Since there are four, we each do one. I get dare!" Holly's hand shot in the air.

"Truth!" Tina got into the spirit.

"I guess I will take Promise!" Al chimed in.

"Oooo...Ed!" Holly laughed gaily. "That leaves you...with Kiss." Ed sighed and dropped his head.

"Fine."

They sat in a circle and Holly spun the bottle. Looking at each other with mock intensity, they waited. The bottle spun and spun, slowing to...

"OMG TINA!" Holly fell over.

"Yes! Spin, my pretty!" Tina set the bottle to spinning with a flourish.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Holly continued her shouting spree. "AL!"

"Calm down, Holly. Ed, flip the coin." Tina directed Ed, who flipped it. "Tails. Again, do it again."

Flip went the coin. "Tails. You get Promise, Al. Hmm..."Ina looked at Holly, who was looking back, waiting. "Al when you get your body back, you have to promise to kiss Holly. On the mouth."

The myth that armor can't blush crimson was quickly dispelled. Al flushed a bright red. Even Ed had to laugh. Holly sputtered.

"T-T-Tina!" Tina grinned widely. Whan Al finished blushing, he said, "I promise...now I spin!"

Al spun the little bottle. It spun, spun spun...and spun. "Al," Ed glared. "How hard did you spin that?"

"Whoops," Al said embarrassedly. Finally the bottle slowed and landed on...

"Oh, Holly," Tina said in a sing song voice. Holly laughed along.

"Right, Edward," Holly teased him mercilessly. "Flip the cute coin." Ed tossed the coin. Heads... next flip...and heads. "Okay, um..." Al started. "Truth...how old are you really? I 'm curious."

"AAAAllll..." Holly drew the name out very long. "I'm sixteen."

"Oh, oh right, of course you are." Al muttered with a sheepish grin.

"Right...I spin! Who will be my next victim? MUAHAHAHA!" Spinning the bottle, Holly laughed evily. And it stopped facing...

"Hehehehe. I like this one."

ED'S POV

Oh hell. I was at the mercy of one of my fangirls.

"Toss it, Ed." I did. Heads...tails. Oh no. I got a dare.

"Ahahaha!" She laughed hysterically. "Okay, since this is the first time around, I'll go easy on you. Let me redo your hair. I groaned. What would she do? "Oh don't get like that. I just want to feel."

Holly whipped out a brush, untied my hair, and began to brush with surprising gentleness. Everyone who tried to brush my hair really pulled.

"Wow," Holly whispered. "It's just like I thought it would be. Soft as silk. Tina come here!"

That's when Tina began to run her fingers though it. I instantly melted beneath her touch. Wow not even Winry could manipulate me like that. Of course, she usually used a wrench to persuade me. Tina's fingernails lightly touched my scalp and I sighed. Heaven.

"Oh my God, Nii-san. You look relaxed." Al was staring wide eyed at me. I snapped to attention.

"Yeah, so?" I asked irritably. Al look innocently away.

Holly took over and plaited my hair with supreme swiftness. Oddly, though, she pulled the elastic form her hair and tied it in mine.

"There. That way, when you go home, you have a piece of me to take with you. And I'm keeping this," she waved my hair tie with a little grin. "Spin that extremely shmexy bottle."

I did spin the bottle. Spinning, spinning, spinning...

Al. "You AGAIN?" I exclaimed. The others laughed. Holly took the coin. "Flippy." Heads, heads. Truth.

"Al," I grinned, knowing he'd hate this question. "Do you LIKE like Winry?"

"Yes," came the very soft reply from the blushing helmet.

"HA! I knew it!" I laughed along with Tina and Holly this time.

"Nii-san!"

"Hehehehehe, just spin it, Al." I was still chortling.

"Yeah, gently this time!" Holly added. Al nodded and carefully spun.

AL'S POV

That was mean of Brother to ask that question. He knew the answer. The bottle landed on Tina.

"YAY! ME!" She screamed. "Flip it Holly!"

"Rightio!" Holly shouted back and tossed it. "Ooooo...tails." And once more the soin was flipped...tails. "Awww...okay Al. Give her a good one! She's no amateur."

"Okay! Ummmm...er...you have to promise..."I thought hard. "To...call Ed short every day we're here!" I announced grandly.

"AL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed had the whole anime bit, the huge mouth, the evil eyes, you name it. He was definetly pissed. That had Tina and Holly rolling on the floor.

"I-HAHAHAHA-I PROMISE! AHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Tina managed to sputter out.

"Spinny!" Holly cought her breath. Still giggling, Tina spun the bottle.

"Holly!"

"Yay! I flip!" The coin flipped and landed on heads, then heads again. "A lot of heads today," Holly observed.

"Holly," Tina started. "What is your least favorite food?"

"Awww...you're going to use it as a weapon against me when I get dare." Tina grinned evily at her. "Go on."

Holly pretended to pout. "Fine. I hate kiwi. Happy?"

"Very much so. Spin. You, Al. Take the coin."

Spinny, spinny, went the bottle.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FORM HER AGAIN?!?!" Ed shouted.

"Flip it! Flip it! I wanna see how I can torture him!" Holly was having a fabulous time.

Tails and heads. A collective gasp went up.

Kiss.

"Well, that only leaves one person. You can't kiss the commander, that's cheating. No way you're kissing Al, so," Holly paused for effect.

"Kiss Tina."

**OH EM JEE!**

**Viviane**


	5. Kiss me, Argue with me

**Okay, mine tired wrists can handle more. BRING IT ON!**

"Oh my God," Tina blushed right up to her hairline. "Holly! You-you-"

"Hey, rules of the game. Get on with it." Holly smirked. She knew Ed and Tina had been digging on each other since just about the moment he fell on her. She was so tired of the merciless flirting going on.

"But-but-" A very embarassed Tina tried to protest.

"Honey, denile is not just a river in Egypt. _Get it over with!_" Holly enunciated each word carefully. Ed was busy thinking how to get out of it. He had "Kiss" as his alternative. No escape! Well, he could quit...

"I guess you're a wussy as well as short," Holly directed the comment at Ed. He flamed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT YOU CAN BARELY SEE?!?!?!"

"Brother, you're shouting again," Al yanked Ed back down to the ground.

"You're both weak little children, who don't have the maturity for a simple kiss," Holly continued to brutally egg them on. Both steamed at her then looked at each other. Al and Holly watched it unfold.

They sighed, then leaned across the circle, hovering. A second passed. And their lips touched.

ED'S POV

I just hovered for a moment, nervous. She was very pretty, and truth be told, I kinda liked her. I guess we had the same thought, and we touched. The sensation was more than electric. It was more like fire. The fiery plume started at my lips and spread, consuming all rational thought. So wonderful, so terrible. We pushed harder against each other, deepening the kiss. Our tongues didn't have to ask for entrance. We just melted together.

TINA'S POV

When we pulled apart, we were still leaning in, our foreheads touching. Wow. Just WOW. That was incredible. For a while there, I thought because Ed is so hot, he can't be a great kisser. I was, happily for once, wrong.

"Wow, guys," Holly and Al were staring with open mouths. "That is what I call over-qualification."

Ed and I looked at each other, blushed, and sat facing away from each other.

"Game over, that just ended it." Holly regained her composure. Al just stared.

AL'S POV

Tina and Ed wouldn't even look at each other for the rest of the evening. That night, I watched Ed stare at the ceiling with that facinated expression that he had after we helped birth Elysia. "Nii-san?" I tenatively asked.

"What's up?"

"About tonight...that kiss-"

"What about it?" Brother seemed very irritated that I brought it up.

"W-well," I struggled to think of the right words. "Do you like Tina?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you?"

"Al-"

"ED!" It was the first time I had called him Ed in a very long time. "You always avoid emotion! Answer the damn question!" Now that was a real first. Ed's mouth dropped open. I had actually cussed him out.

"Al-you-you-when did you get so bold?" Ed was too awed to be angry.

"Brother, you always ignored Winry and I can see why. She would probably blow you off. But Tina is different. Why are you doing this? Do you like her or not?"

"Fine! YES, yes I do. HAPPY?" Ed's typical anger returned.

"Nii-san, why don't you tell her?"

"BECAUSE, you're forgetting, Al. We have to go home."

I blinked. My brother was obviously experiencing an emotion unfamiliar to him. He always got frustrated when that happened. Plus, poor brother, he was afraid to get attached because we lost Mom and Dad, and he almost lost me. I wondered what Tina was thinking...

HOLLY'S POV

"OH MY GOD, what was that?!" I near shouted.

"What?" Tina said innocently.

"You know goddamn well 'what'. What is up with you and Ed? That was the most passionate kiss I've ever seen since 'The Notebook' or something!"

"Yeah, Ed is schmexy."

"We all know. We talk about it constantly. I want to know if you love him."

"WHAT? Holly, how can I love an anime character?"

"Easy. You do. Now tell me!"

"No way!"

"You SO do!"

"So what?"

"Admit it!"

"ALRIGHT, I'm friggin' in love with the schmexy character known as Ed!"

I smirked, knowing I'd won the battle. As for the war, "Now you have to tell him that-"

There was a huge banging at the door. I quickly rushed out to answer it. Who would I find on the threshold but Colonal Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

**Another oh em jee.**

**Vivane**


	6. Stoned

**Your next chappie!**

"Where's Ed?" he asked bruquely. Tina went near beserk.

"IS IT _**RAINING**_ ANIME?" She shouted, obviously frustrated. Ed and Al came up behind me.

"Roy! What're you doing here?"

"Ed, what the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Roy turned the question around.

"Shao Tucker threw me in."

"He's dead Edward. Stop fucking around with this search for the Stone. It's not here."

The phone rang at exactly the wrong time. Roy and Ed continued to argue as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Holly! Oh my God, I'm shaking. Listen, get Ed and Al down here now."

"What? Why?"

"HOLLY!!" I held the phone away from my face. "It's the real thing! We just turned the test tube clamp into solid gold!"

I looked up. Oh my Holy God in Heaven on a stick. It was REAL! "Thanks Sarah!" I slammed down the phone and screamed as loud as I could.

"_**YES!!!! **_HAHAHA! We did it, we did it! Hehehehe!"

"Holly, have you gone completely nuts?!" Tina growled. I sped over and hugged Al.

"We're going to be able to get your body back!" Then I hugged Ed, much to his perturbence. "And we'll get your arm and leg!"

"What is it, Holly?" Al asked eagerly.

"We got it!" I was still so happy I couldn't get the words out.

"WHAT?" Tina screamed.

Ed looked utterly serious. "The Philosipher's Stone."

THIRD PERSON

"The Stone?" Al said, bewildered. Tina cought the vibe.

"The rock we looked at! It must have been REAL!"

"SUPERTWINS!" Holly and Tina said at the same time, then burst into fits of laughter.

"Even if it is the real thing," Roy interrupted. "You don't know how many lives are on it. And we need a sacrifice to get back."

"Roy," Ed said darkly. "How did you get here?"

A deep eerie silence penetrated the room.

"We-we killed a criminal." Riza decided to speak up.

Small wonder everyone jumped when the phone rang for a second time. Holly went to answer it again.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"There seems to be a weird deformity inside the Stone. There was 4 little cracks in the very center. But when I just ran the test to bring a sick rat back, one crack healed up. What is with that?"

Holly looked desperatly at Roy and Ed.

"Cracks," She said questioningly. "There were four cracks inside the Stone, but one healed up when a sick rat was brought back from death. Help?"

"HA, in your FACE, Colonal!" Ed grinned. "If that's three cracks, that's one sacrifice for each thing we need. My body, Al's body, and getting back. Perfect!"

For some reason, Roy scowled. "Tomorrow," Tina announced grandly. "We shall get Ed's arm and leg back first. One a day."

"No, let's get Al's body back." Stubborn Ed insisted.

"Uh-uh. You're forgetting. We need to rip off that automail to get the real pieces back. Automail doesn't exist here."

Holly took over."The nurses at the hospital would think we were crazy, and Al is the only one strong enough to take it off."

"Rip...it...off?" Ed paled noticably.

"Sorry Ed. This will really hurt."

"No duh."

--------------------

The next day, Ed and Al were drawing out the circle on an indoor tennis court. Naturally, there were no classes, or we'd be in trouble.

Roy and Riza were checking for mistakes. Tina was looking extremely anxious in the corner. And then there was me, holding the blood red stone, rolling it under my fingers remembering the promise Al made.

Last night, Riza had informed us that if classes began again tomorrow, we'd have to do it all in one day. This was torture. We weren't even sure this was going to work. For all we knew, it would cause the universe to implode.

"Ready!" The Elric brothers announced.

"Where do we put the Stone?" I said, trembling a bit. Ed pointed to the center and I slowly walked over inside the circle and set it down. "Are we sure? We're about to do something pretty much irreversable. Are we absolutely positive?'

"Of course we are," Ed said confidently. He stode purposefully into the circle and sat down. "Ready, Al?"

"S-sure, Nii-san." Al was frightened too. Tina came forward with her screwdriver and loosened the screws around his shoulder. She then sat by Ed, twiddling with the tweezers in her pocket. Al grabbed ahold of Ed's arm, close to where metal met flesh.

"Do it, Al." Ed gritted his teeth. Al nodded, and with a mighty yank, pulled the automail off.

**That's gotta hurt. Review please!**

**Viviane**


	7. Bloody Tears

**And now, I give you... Bloody Tears.**

Ed immediatly screamed, but was cut off when Tina pulled him inot a fierce embrace. He wrapped his good arm around her waist, not really noticing his face was in her chest and worked not to cry. He did anyway. She clutched at his hair, trying hard to comfort him, to some how take some of his pain. Tina waved the tweezers at Holly, and Holly began picking the remants of the wires away. Poor Edward tightened his grip on Tina with every pull on his already damaged nerves.

"Done. Now the leg," Roy said coldly. Riza was a little pale, her face rigid.

"Half way there. Stay with me Ed." Tina whispered, stroking his hair. Ed's only response was to loosen his grip slightly and take a big breath. Tina shifted to Ed's real leg and nodded at Al, not seeming to care that her clothes were quickly becoming bloodstained. Holly took the screwdriver and loosened the screws.

"Quickly, Al," Holly hissed. "Ed's losing too much blood for my liking." Al siezed the artificial lef, and once again pulled it violently off. Ed squeezed Tina bone-crushingly hard and this time didn't hold back the tears. He was mostly crying out of fear, fear that this wouldn't work, he'd die, the stone was fake, Al'd never get his body back, and that he would break people's hearts. Tina cried out of sympathy for the older Elric, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Holly quickly completed the cleaning and pulled on Tina's arm. "Come ON. If we don't get Ed's arm and lef on soon, he could die." Tina reluctantly let go, and laid such a kiss on Ed. A passionate, loving kiss that clearly said one thing, "If you die, I die with you."

Ed silenced, then broke the kiss, shouting, "Go! I'll be fine!" They all knew Ed would say that. Standard Ed saying.

As soon as Holly and Tina had raced off the circle, Roy, Riza and Al slammed their hands on the circle, activating immense power. A brilliant flash of blue white light shocked the room like a lightening bolt, then a red glow took over. It pulsed once, twice, three times, then broke like a light bulb overloading.

No one could really see. They were practically blind from the first flash. Had Ed made it?

TINA'S POV

I wanted to see, but I couldn't. Did the Stone kill Ed? The thought was to horrable to bear. Then I heard an odd sound. At clunk, a pitter-pattering, then I was knocked right off my feet as some one ran into me.

Soft warm lips crashed into mine. It was sudden, but I didn't care. The kiss was familiar. The kiss broke and a slightly hysterical laugh was heard. Edward.

"You made it?" I quested, worried maybe some bits were missing.

"All of me!" Ed exclaimed, then got up, lending me a hand. His right hand. I took it. Warm, sturdy. It was real, alright!

THIRD PERSON

"Al!" Ed shouted, knocking Al firmly on the breast plate. "Let's get you on the circle and back in your body!"

"Ed! You're alive!"

"That I am! Now let's march!" Ed pushed Al, forgetting he wasn't as strong as he was with the mech limbs. But Al humored him and headed to the circle. "HA! As I suspected," Ed inspected the Stone carefully. "Two cracks. Let's do it!" Ed ran out of the circle and nodded his head to Roy and Riza. They clapped their hands and sent the power of a thousand souls into the intricate circle. A flash of light. Ed stared anziously into the circle. The red glow. A crash was heard. One pulse. Another crash. One more pulse. "Nii-san!"

"Al!"

The third pulse.

"Stop it Ed. No turning back now. " Roy, oddly enough, seemed to be enjoying this.

The flash like a light bulb breaking. And silence.

"Al! AL! Talk to me!!!" Ed bit the bullet once more and raced to Al. The armor was still. No glow from the eyes. Ed dropped to his knees in dispair. "I'm sorry, Al," he said softly.

Small wonder he jumped when Al's voice elicited from the armor. "For what?" A gloved hand punched the breastplate in the air. It landed with a crash as the real body of Alphonse Elric climbed out of the armor. Surprizingly, he was fully clothed.

"Al?"

"BROTHER!" They practically tackled each other, laughing like insane wombats. (WOMBATS?!)

"I've never seen Ed happy like that," Riza watched with kindly eyes. Roy just went "Hn."

"Now we can go home!" Al cried happily.

"Not quite yet." Holly grabbed Al's shoulder. He turned questioningly and she kissed him. It was a simple kiss, but it was Al's frist and he blushed cutely. She pulled back and giggled at Al's red face. "Now you can go."

Ed laughed but stopped when he saw Tina in front of him, head down. "Tina?" He lifted her chin to see she was fighting back tears.

"I guess this is good bye," she stated simply.

"I'm afraid it is," said Roy, standing by Holly. "But I think yu will see each other again sooner than you think. You first, Holly."

"What are you-AAAAHHH!!!" Holly cut off the statement with a scream. Roy morphed his hand into a blade shape and cleanly sliced off Holly's right leg. She fell to the ground, writhing in her own blood.

"ROY!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed stared at "Roy" in horror. The features shifted and revealed none other than Envy, grinning like the evil twit it was.

"Envy," Tina stumbled back.

"Nii-san," Al said shakily. He was not accustomed to surges of emotions. His knees were knocking, and he looked about to faint, but Al managed to drop down and tie Holly's bleeding leg.

"Envy, you bastard." Holly gasped. Envy grinned until a little metallic click sounded behind his head.

"Don't move," Riza held a gun to Envy's head. "So help me I will pull the trigger."

Ed suddenly slammed his hands on the circle, fueling the pattern's power. In a great screeching light, they smashed down to Earth.

**Hope this was good. Review please!**

**Vivane**


	8. Angsty Writer!

**NOOOOOO you people make me sad. Here I am, killing my wrists to get some of my greatest work (so Tina tells me, but she's in the story, and who would diss a story where they hook up with a hot anime character?!) on the internet, and you guys refuse to review! It's not that hard to do people! Just click the stupid review button!**

**Ed:**** Maybe if you gave them the next chapter?**

**Author:**** BAH! I gave them seven. SEVEN CHAPTERS to review, and nothing!**

**Al:**** Well, the next chapter does have a lemon in it...**

**Author:**** So? It was my first lemon, it's not all that great, and are my reader's so perverted that they'll only write a review if they can get off to the story?!**

**Ed:**** Um, you are.**

**Author:**** (blush) I still write reviews for other stories.**

**Ed:**** But you hardly ever click on those.**

**Author:**** SHUT UP, SHORTY!**

**Ed:**** YOU CALLING ME A MICROSCOPIC SHRIMP WHOM YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!**

**Readers, just write me a review, give me some reason to live, and I will show you Chapter 8: Automail and Intention.**

**Viviane**


End file.
